


Mommy's Boy

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: allow me to apologize to anyone who sees this while looking for other voltron fics. sorry i'm gnastyKrolia is a little more tactile than poor touch starved Keith had expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a couple years since i was first to a pairing this is pretty exciting. feel free to check out my other fics for more paladin and more incest (separately this time) or you can even come and talk to me on tumblr :D

It’s awkward. Even as Keith leans against her side, even as Krolia raises her hand to scratch where his ears would have been, their bodies are stiff.

Part of her still sees him as the baby she left behind, keeps picking him up. Keith hates it at first. It was difficult enough to get the Blades to see him as an equal and now his mother is here, literally babying him. But he relaxes into it, climbs onto her back when she pats her shoulder.

“I never imagined you’d be...what is it humans say?”

“Mummy’s boy.”

“Mummy’s boy! My little mummy’s boy.”

Keith huffs, but she only reaches back to scratch his head.

 

They share a room. It's not necessary; there are always spare rooms. Always someone dying and no-one to replace them. The bed is made for the largest of the galra and Keith, used to tiny bunks, is pleased to have someone to share it with. 

 

Something is touching her. It's blunt, moves in a repetitive motion like it's trying to saw through her suit. 

Only Krolia isn't wearing her suit, and even in the dark she knows there's only Keith in the room with her.

He's clinging to her back, fingers clutching at the furred skin of her waist. His breath is damp between her shoulders blades. 

She pulls away a little and he mewls, trying to hold on. 

“Keith, wake up.” She puts a hand to his forehead to check for a fever. She starts to check him, pats her hands down his little body as he wiggles and huffs. 

Through his sleep clothes his nipples are hard. Krolia hesitates but lifts his shirt, exposes his chest. Keith has a human pair, set upon his pecs but lower down he has two galra pairs, little and useless but no less enticing. 

Krolia looks away.

Then looks back.

She continues to pat him down, watches his pale chest heave in the low light. 

“Keith, Keith.” She says again, pushes his upper lip out of the way to check his gums.

Krolia pats at his waist, his hips, and stops. He’s hard, pushing up into her hand. She shakes him by the arm, keeps shaking until he pushes her off, sits up a little.

“What’s...what’s wrong? Is the base under attack?” Keith looks up. “What are you looking at?” He follows her gaze. “Oh no...no no no.” His breathing picks up, wheezing panicky breaths.

“It’s okay, no need to worry.” Krolia runs her fingers through his hair, tilts him up to look at her.

He’s crying. He’s crying and it’s her fault, again.

“Keith, it’s alright.”

“Don’t leave me!” He wails, throws himself into her lap. It presses the tip of his little dick into her stomach and he cries harder. Keith tries to squirm away again but she holds on, pulls his body flush against hers.

“Calm down, baby. I’m not leaving you.” Krolia murmurs in his ear. She pushes up the hem of his shirt, pulls against to her fur. “I’m here. Let me help you.” She hooks her thumb into the elastic of his boxers, lets loose his cock. It’s wet, and small.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Keith sniffles, even as he rubs himself on her fur.

Krolia shushes him, squeezes at the sensitive back of his neck. He lets out the sweetest whine she’s ever heard, and she feels his little cock spit into her fur.

“That’s it. That’s my boy.”

“Mommy...”

“My handsome boy.” She takes his head in her hands, makes him look at her.

Krolia wipes away his tears, kisses his forehead. His small lips are parted, and when she kisses them they taste like tears. She tucks his face into her neck, lets him cling to her as they lay down.

She lets him sleep. She can explore his diminutive hybrid body later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...my thoughts were that once galra females vastly outnumbered the males and instead of evolving a short refractory period they got two dicks. bc that's how it is in space. as a hybrid keith has a regular human dick and then basically a micropenis just above it (if he ever had to explain it he'd say he absorbed his twin in the womb but he usually relies on offering his ass and leaving right after)  
> the females basically have a big clitoris that can come out to play. i've got no reasoning for it beyond the fact i like to put things in keith  
> if there's anything else that i forgot or just plain doesn't make sense (ahem ooc non-verbal keith) then let me know and i'll try to explain

Keith opens his eyes.

“Hello.”

“Is that necessary?”

Krolia gives him a quick kiss.

“So...I didn’t dream that? You’re still real?”

“Still real. Now come on, to the showers. We both smell like yuppers.”

He stretches and rolls over. “Too early.”

Krolia picks him up, bounces him in her arm. “The showers are empty this early.”

Keith pouts. But in the end he’s like his father, and settles into her arms.

 

Krolia pulls him out of his clothes, pushes him back into the spray. He turns to adjust it and when he looks back she’s there, looming over him.

“I’ll admit, I hoped you’d inherit our height. I guess your human ancestors were small.” She traces his cheekbone with the tip of a carefully filed nail. “But I can’t say I don’t like it.”

“I’ve got a little bit of growing left. Hopefully.”

“Stay small. You can be my little boy forever.” Krolia kneels.

It puts her head about belly button level. She brushes his upper set of nipples, the middle, the lower set. She leans back, pushes aside the fur on her stomach to show him the lower pairs.

“Usually we don’t need them all.”

“Usually?”

“Sometimes we have many children. Three or four at once.”

Krolia returns to her examination.

“And look at this. It’s lovely.”

“It’s deformed.”

“No, no. Galra males have two of these.”

“They...they have two dicks?” Keith looks into the distance. “Maybe I should have taken Kolivan up on that offer.”

She thumbs at the tip of his upper cock, barely an inch long. Keith gasps. 

“You can feel that?” She doesn't wait for him to answer. Krolia takes his smooth hips in her hands, leans in to flick the tip of her tongue over the little leaking hole. 

“Mom…” He whines. 

“Shush, little baby. We do not want to wake the others.”

She takes the swollen nub into her mouth, cradles it between her canines. Keith trembles in her grasp and she feels him come, the fluid splattering over her chest. Krolia laps at the head of his lower cock, just to taste his spend. Galra didn't tend to do such things-their teeth made it perilous, but Keith's father had always been weak for it.

Krolia stands up, walks her son backwards into the shower so she can clean her fur. The fluid on her stomach has already matted and she scratches at it. It's not as sticky as his father's was, a little less viscous like Galra seed. It washes out quickly and she turns her attention to her chest.

He watches. Keith had always liked women like this, spent his days seeking drawings of werewolf women, of many armed aliens who could pin all his limbs without a thought. He reaches out a hand to pet the fur of her thigh.

“Baby Keith, do you need mommy to wash you?”

He doesn't speak, pushes at her until she takes the hint and turns to face him.

“Oh, you want to see.”

Keith nods. He puts his hands on her stomach, thinks of when she'd been swollen with him, keeping him safe within her. He parts the fur at her hip, seeks until he finds darker purple, almost black lines. 

“These are very unusual. We normally have little babies, birth them small.” Krolia cards her fingers through his hair idly. 

He touches her lower nipples, flat against her body like his are. 

“If we need to, we can feed from these. My milk didn't come to these, only the top ones.”

Keith moves his hands higher to touch them, the soft downy fur, over the mounds of fat and milk glands.

“The fur is softer there, so the childrens’ faces do not get irritated.”

He looks at her nipples, little hairless islands among the fur. His lips part automatically.

“You always were a hungry little baby. But later. I want you to keep looking.”

Keith kneels. It puts him a little too low to reciprocate but the view is good. He reaches out, traces the fur between her legs.

“I've got a surprise for you.”

He looks up. Krolia points down. A phallus has emerged from the fur, the rich pink skin smooth and hairless.

“An artefact of our evolution.”

Keith leans up, steadies himself with a hand on her thigh as he reaches out to touch. It sways towards his hand and he recoils. 

“Don't worry.”

He still looks nervous, so Krolia swishes her tail forward, brushes the furry tip along his neck. Keith shudders and his eyes close for a long moment. He wraps his hand around her, stays still as the flesh expands a little in his hand. Keith lets go, trails his hand lower. Her cunt is only furred on the outside and when he slips his fingers between she's smooth. Krolia tickles his ear with her tail and when he laughs she puts her foot against the wall, opening herself up for him to see. 

“You came from here.” Krolia runs her nail around the outside of her hole. The final folds of skin that cover it unfurl to reveal her completely. 

There are stripes, like those on her face, positioned as if they're guiding him. Keith touches his fingertip to her inner folds, rubs to feel the texture. He's hard again, his upper cock pointing up and the lower sticking out between his thighs. 

She wants him to fuck her. To feel a solid human cock inside her again, rather than the shifting mass of her own or another galra’s.

But Keith is too short like this. They need to get their hips level, so her son could pant and rut and spill inside her.

“Keith, sweet boy. Let’s get washed, and then we’ll go back to the room.”

He pouts.

“If you get nice and clean, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Keith perks up, points to her hole.

“Yep. Back to where you came from.”

He scrambles to his feet, fidgets excitedly while Krolia tries to wash him. Keith keeps reaching between her legs, trying to touch her. She scrubs him gently, careful not to irritate his skin with the rough galra sponge. He takes the sponge from her eagerly. Keith scrubs far too soft to clean her fur but she doesn’t say anything, doesn’t mind so long as she has her son’s small hands on her.

But she finally nudges him away, pushes him to stand back against the wall so she can finish cleaning herself properly.

“Come on.” Krolia turns off the shower, holds out her hand. He clings to her wrist with both his hands.

Keith hesitates.

“What’s wrong?”

“Wet.”

She looks at his skin, covered in droplets. “Oh, of course.” Krolia grabs a towel, which he’d presumably brought with him, and wraps it around his shoulders. She takes him in her arms, pats him down.

“Good to go, baby?”

This time he follows her easily.

 

“Have you done this before?” She asks, pulling Keith between her legs on the bed.

Keith looks away. “I’m usually...on the other side.”

“You like things inside you? We’ll play with that later, shall we?” She takes hold of his cock, uses it to pull him closer.

Krolia eases the head between her labia, grips his ass with her long arms. She guides him into her, until she feels the smooth nub of his upper cock press against her. Keith rests his head on her chest, squashes his nose into the hair as he starts to move his hips in little jerky motions.

“There we go, sweetheart. Do you like that?”

He nods, cheek brushing against her nipple. Keith lifts his head to stare at it. Krolia takes his face in her hand, wedges a thumb between his teeth.

“Go ahead.”

He latches on, and she pets his hair as he sucks. Keith feels so sweet curled against her chest, wrapped up in her arms and legs. His little cock is firm, pressing into a sensitive spot inside her that galra dicks merely brushed over. Krolia feels her own dick emerge, coiling around wetly his upper dick as it rubs against her.

“Mama…”

“Keith, baby boy.” She tilts his face back to hers, presses kisses to his open, panting mouth. 

Krolia has to hunch her shoulders to reach him. One of her teeth catches his lip and he whines, spills inside her.

“Good boy, so good for mommy.”

Keith goes easily when she pulls him forward, hands under his armpits to set him above her cock.

“Be still for me now.”

He makes a curious noise as the tip traces up the smooth skin of his balls and up to his hole.

“Have you ever had anything like this?”

Keith shakes his head. He rubs his little soft cock against her as she kisses the top of his head. The narrow tip squirms it’s way in, twists languidly to get him wet.

“Keith.” She sighs as more of her cock seeks out his warmth. “Lovely boy.”

Krolia sits him up, imaples him further on her dick. Her son is flushed delicately all the way up to his neck, a beautiful pink-purple.

“Do-” Keith gasps as her cock moves, the tip exploring his insides and seeking out his sensitive spots. “Do you need me to move?”

“Only if you want to.” Krolia says. She flicks one of his nipples with her nail, smiles as he moans.

She takes his waist in her large hands, stretches out her thumbs to rub his lower nipples. Keith is hard again, his cock swollen and lilac with his hybrid blood. He coos, his little hands scrambling at her stomach as he rocks his hips.

Krolia comes inside of him, the appendage swelling at the base to keep the fluid sealed inside him. The tip ripples over his prostate and he comes again, a precious few drops on her stomach.

“Beautiful, beautiful boy.” She lays him on her chest, lets him curl into her fur.

“Love you, mama.”

Krolia kisses his head. “I love you too.”


End file.
